food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Tea
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = かがちさく |pairs1 = Milk |pairs2 = |paired1 = Milk |paired2 = |fa1 = Rocketero |fa2 = Uke Mochi |recipe = Hotteok |food type = Beverages |birthplace = China |birth year = 14th-17th century |cn name = 红茶 |personality = Earnest |height = 169cm/ 5ft.6in. |likes1 = Tiramisu |likes2 = Milk |likes3 = |dislikes1 = Sweet Tofu |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Kat Cressida |cvjp = Nakamura Eriko |cvcn = Mu Fei (沐霏) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote = So that I have no regrets, I will be sure to achieve my goals at all costs. |bio = A very serious young woman. She treats all of her missions and tasks with the utmost pride and ensure that they are always completed to perfection. She spends her time on the training ground and carries her guns with her at all times. However, no one knows for sure where she comes from or who she really is. |food introduction = Introduced to Europe from China, Black Tea has undergone a long journey and now is respected around the world. |acquire = * Summoning (only once as part of the tutorial) * Daily Missions * Airship * Hard Stages (1-2, 5-3, 9-2, 13-3, 17-2, 21-2, 25-2, 29-3, 31-2, 35-3) |events = * Food Soul's Wish |power = 1229 |atk = 43 |def = 10 |hp = 266 |crit = 1200 |critdmg = 1320 |atkspd = 430 |normaltitle = Double Shots |normal = Black Tea uses her revolver to hit a critical part of an enemy, dealing 100% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage to the enemy target with the lowest HP percentage plus 56 extra damage. |energytitle = Flower Blossoms |energy = Black Tea leaps up and takes aim at all enemies from the sky, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage to all enemies plus 248 extra damage. |linktitle = Super Flower Blossoms |link = Black Tea leaps up and takes aim at all enemies from the sky, dealing 60% of the Food Soul's Atk as damage to all enemies plus 322 extra damage. |pair = Milk |title1 = Overbearing Force |skill1 = In Balcony, reservation rate for VIP Pirate raised by 16% (+16% per level). |name = |contract = So that I have no regrets, I will be sure to achieve my goals at all costs. |login = Master Attendant, you've returned. Don't be too hard on yourself. If you are tired, then you must please take a break. |arena = It's you, Master Attendant. Wait a moment, I am still in the middle of a training. |skill = It ends here! |ascend = I think that I can do better. |fatigue = I am sorry, I may not have trained enough. |recovering = Thank you, Master Attendant. I am sorry for worrying you. |attack = Let's go complete our duties without fail. |ko = Im...possi...ble... |notice = Master Attendant, the food looks about ready. Would you go and see how it's coming along? |idle1 = One must not forget to do one's daily training. |idle2 = Master Attendant, what are you thinking about? If there is anything troubling you, you can tell me. |idle3 = |interaction1 = Today's exercise has been completed. Should we increase the intensity of our training tomorrow? What? Master Attendant, how long have you been waiting there? |interaction2 = Are you inviting me to go for a walk? ...Alright, I suppose that it would be nice to occasionally spend some leisure time together with you. |interaction3 = Regret is more terrifying than failure. |pledge = Why is it that every time I can't see you Master Attendant I always feel so miserable? I understand now, it must be because of my longing for you. |intimacy1 = I want to return to my hometown to visit. Master Attendant, would you go with me? |intimacy2 = It's truly incredible... Now, I can no longer remember how I lived in the days before I met you. |intimacy3 = Master Attendant, are you leaving? My training is complete for today, so if you'd like, I can accompany you to wherever you are going. |victory = |defeat = |feeding = |skin = Royal Agent |skin quote = I've flawlessly accomplished all of the missions you assigned me. So, what do you need today? Money? |skin acquire = Skin Shop |skin 2 = Fragrant Rosebud |skin quote 2 = Attendant, I understand. Completing a mission requires bravery, decisiveness, as well as attention to detail. I will work hard... huh? You just wanna be with me? This... isn't a mission? |skin acquire 2 = Food Soul's Wish event. |skin 3 = Perfectionism |skin quote 3 = Keeping cool and composed in the face of the unexpected is the only way to complete tasks to perfection. |skin acquire 3 = Team Up (Inugami) |tips = Black Tea is one of the easiest SRs to ascend due to the amount of shards you can get from Daily Missions and Hard Levels, and thus most likely your first 5* SR. A must-have as a beginner. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}